


Bite

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Viri loves to be bitten. Lana offers to bite her. Fun for Fictober.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Celith Wraine for the prompt that inspired this piece!
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated, even if you have found this story years later. :)
> 
> If you are reading this work anywhere other than Ao3, please know that I do not consent to having my works reposted or packaged into apps. Please also know that this work is free to read on Ao3 and I do not approve of or consent to having my works posted behind paywalls or subscriptions.

If there’s one thing Viri hates about being the Alliance Commander - the Empress Wrath - Commander Wrath - Darth Viridana, whatever - it is the diplomacy. Sure, she likes bringing people together. She likes fostering truces, as much as she can. What she loathes, however, is the diplomatic aspect of diplomacy: the false, tight smiles. The delegates and diplomats in their best suits and gowns. The fact that she is required to play the game too; to smile and nod and respond with the right amount of charm and austerity. When her datapad beeps with interesting emails, she can only glance at them quickly, lest her guests think she’s not paying attention to them. 

It’s part of the job description, though, and delegates from around the galaxy often converge on Odessen to seek an audience with her. Today she is hosting the representative from Kaon and the Tion Hegemony, Lord Rateor, and his retinue. Viri leans forward in her chair, concentrating on Rateor’s every word. The faster she can answer his questions and respond to his requests, she reasons, the faster she can get the hell out of here. She’s expected at a dinner for Rateor and his entourage later, but there’s mercifully a lull between meetings. 

”Thanks to your help, the rakghoul plague has been eradicated on Kaon,” Rator says. “We still have outbreaks on outlying worlds and systems in the Tion Hegemony. We’re working with T.H.O.R.N., but we also have some ongoing issues.” 

”I’m pleased to hear that the outbreaks are fewer now,” Viri says, and she truly is. “We still need to address the remaining pockets of rakghoul plague. We can volunteer one of our rapid response teams.” 

”Excellent,” Rateor says. “That’s really the major issue I’d come to discuss. There are other smaller affairs, but they are not as pressing.” 

”Your majesty? If I may?” A thin, reedy voice drifts out from Rateor’s entourage, and every head turns. Viri raises her eyebrow when a tall man weaves his way through the throng and bows ceremoniously to her. 

”And you are?” Viri asks. 

”Prince Egon Perviel,” the man says. “I have written to you several times to ask for your hand in marriage. I am sorry to say that you have ignored my fervent entreaties…” 

“I didn’t ignore your proposals,” Viri says. “I said no. Quite explicitly.” 

”I thought that in person, I might be able to make a better case,” Perivel says, bowing low. “You need an heir. I can provide one.” 

”You can provide nothing for me that I need or want,” Viri replies, crossing her arms. 

”I have strength.” 

”So do I.” 

”Don’t you want a prince?” 

”No, I have a queen,” Viri laughs. 

Lord Rateor rubs his forehead. “Commander, I apologize. I had no idea Perivel intended to do this. If I had, he never would have left Kaon with us.”

”Noted and appreciated,” Viri says. “It goes without saying that the answer to this, and any other proposals that might be brewing in the Tion Hegemony, is a resounding no. I do not wish to say it again. Guards, please remove Perivel and return him to his ship so I may continue speaking to Lord Rateor.” 

The Alliance guards nod solemnly and escort Perivel from the room, and Viri returns to the sometimes tiresome business of being Alliance Commander. 

* 

”I could not _believe_ the gall of that man!” Viri snaps, taking off her gloves and tossing them onto their shelf in the closet. “To come all the way from Kaon to propose, when I’ve turned him down three times, I’d never think of him even if he were the last person in the galaxy, and I happen to be married!” 

”He had a lot of nerve,” Lana agrees, removing her own gloves and armor plates. “But there’s no reason to still be annoyed about it. You removed him from the conference room, we had a very productive meeting with Rateor, and it’s over and done with. The fool isn’t worth anger.” 

Viri shrugs. “It bothered me.” 

Lana reaches over to kiss her. “Come, take a shower with me. Someone told me that your wife might be in the vicinity. I’m sure she can make you feel better.” 

Viri smiles, nods and follows Lana into the fresher. After she undresses, she stops and stands nude before the mirror, holding a small datapad and projecting an image onto her skin. The image beams onto her thigh, and then her hip, as she studies her reflection with a critical eye. 

“What’s that, love?” 

”A new tattoo design,” Viri says, peering into the mirror. “The artist just sent over the design this morning, and I thought it might cheer me up to decide on placement. What do you think?”

”Is that what you kept peeking at on your datapad during the meeting?” 

”Yes. I hope I wasn’t too obvious.” 

”I noticed it. I doubt anyone else did,” Lana reassures her. 

”So what do you think? You didn’t tell me,” Viri asks, trying another spot. 

Lana frowns as she looks at the projection. The tattoo design is garish - she’d consider it so, anyway - and looks like a splotch of blood on Viri’s skin. 

“I don’t think that is you,” Lana says delicately. 

”Don’t you like my style?” 

“Your style is your own,” Lana says. “I’m fond of it. I could never pull it off, but on you, it works. It’s cute.” 

”You think I’m cute?” Viri says, amused. 

”Adorably scrumptious,” Lana says, kissing her nose. “Cute as they come.”

”Cute as _who_ comes? Me or you? 

”Cheeky brat,” Lana laughs. “I do love the way you dress. I’ll never forget the first time I saw you undress, and these…neon orange underpants were staring back at me.” 

“The look on your face was hilarious,” Viri remembers. “It must have made an impression.” 

”I will admit, I did always wonder after that what I was going to find beneath your armor. Striped socks? Underwear with smiley faces? It was all adorable on you. It still is. Back to the tattoo, though. Why?” 

“You really don’t want me to get this, do you?” 

Lana hesitates. “It’s your body, not mine. In this matter, what I want is irrelevant.” 

”But you don’t want me to get it. Why? Be honest, love.” 

”If I could talk you out of it, I would. I love the tattoo you already have, but I think it’s enough. And with all due respect to the artist, I think you could have a design that is more…flattering. That looks like blood, and given how many times I’ve seen you bleed for real, I’m not comfortable with that. My first instinct is to cast some healing at you.” 

”I see,” Viri says. “What if you helped me design something better? You could have your mark on it.” 

”Marks? We already have matching scars!” Lana says, taking Viri’s hand and running her tongue across the purple Mark of Union on her palm. A jolt of pleasure courses through Viri and she sucks in her breath. 

”Like that, do you?” Lana asks, gently pushing Viri back to the couch and climbing into her lap. “What if I mark you again?” 

”What did you have in mind?” Viri asks, sliding her hands to Lana’s hips. 

Lana lowers her head to Viri’s wrist and kisses it, grazing the tendon with her teeth. Her tongue swipes across Viri’s forearm, followed by her mouth. When she begins to suck on the tender skin, Viri moans with surprise. 

”How’s this?” Lana asks, pulling back. A love bite has begun to blossom on Viri’s arm. 

”Mmm. Pretty,” Viri breathes. 

”I think I’m much more pleasurable than a tattoo,” Lana murmurs, rocking her hips against Viri’s stomach. “Consider the possibilities.” 

”This idea has potential,” Viri replies, nibbling on the shell of Lana’s ear. 

“I haven’t ravished you in…oh, five hours, is it?” Lana says, moving against Viri. “Way overdue.” 

”Indeed.” 

”We have to be showered, dressed and at dinner in a half hour,” Lana murmurs, pressing hard against Viri. “And we have to wear those atrocious robes with all those layers. Not much time.” 

Viri looks up at her with hooded eyes, bucking her hips against Lana’s. “We can handle it, I’m sure.” 

”Quite,” Lana promises, blowing cool breath across Viri’s heated skin. The pace picks up, and Lana kisses across Viri’s bicep, outlining every word on Viri’s tattoo with her tongue. The Force-imbued ink sparks as she kisses it, making Viri whine and move against her. Her whispered words are so soft that Lana barely hears them. 

”What did you say?” 

”Harder.” The word is a gasp, a prayer, an entreaty. “Bite me. Please.” 

Lana draws back to look at her. “Are you sure? I’d love to but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

”You’re not. I’m green. Just a little more, love. _Please._” 

”Since you asked so nicely,” Lana purrs, leaning over her again. Her teeth close firmly on Viri’s bicep, sinking into the firm muscle, and Viri moans. 

_Such a delight, to know how much you like being bitten,_ Lana says, smiling as she creates another love bite on Viri’s skin. 

_I love it,_ Viri gasps in her mind. 

_So do I,_ Lana replies, marking Viri’s arm again, and then her wrist, before dropping to her stomach. She grabs the edge of Viri’s navel with her teeth and pulls until Viri cries out and puts a hand on her head. 

”Lana….” Viri pulls her Lana up to sit on her lap again. “Just you…” 

Lana smiles, wraps her legs around Viri’s waist, and begins to move. Viri buries her face in Lana’s neck, opening her mouth to kiss and suckle, and Lana cries out. Viri is warm and solid against her, every movement of her body is intoxicating, and Lana quickly feels herself losing control of the situation. When Viri grabs her hips, pushing her up and pulling her down again, Lana closes her eyes, letting Viri lead them. 

Lana’s mouth opens on Viri’s neck, kissing hard, and Viri sucks in a breath, moving faster. Viri’s lips against her are warm, with the barest hint of teeth and tongue following in their wake, and Lana cries out and presses Viri’s head back to her neck. 

_you always you. More. Now. _

The climax washes over them both, quick and satisfying, and they shudder against each other, swallowing each other’s cries, clutching each other close. 

”So good…” Viri whispers, hugging Lana to her chest. “Force, Lana.” 

”Sublime,” Lana murmurs, nuzzling against her warm skin. 

They both jump when the intercom beeps, and frown when C2’s cheerful voice resonates through the room. 

”Masters, you are due at dinner in ten minutes. Can I assist you? You are not answering your holos or comlinks.” 

”We’re fine, thank you…” Viri manages to say. “We’ll be there.” 

As the connection cuts, Lana exhales, locks eyes with Viri, and jumps into the shower with her.

* 

“We clean up well,” Lana says, admiring her robes. Behind her, Viri is dressed, made up and preening in the mirror, a vision in electric blue and green. Lana’s eyes widen when they alight on her neck, which is still speckled with blue and purple love bites. 

”Stars, let me…” Lana says, reaching for her and automatically channeling her healing, but Viri shakes her head. 

“Leave them.” 

Lana raises an eyebrow, amused. “You want everyone to see what we did this morning?” 

Viri’s smile is diabolical. “Yes. Let them see. Let them squirm.”

”I love it,” Lana grins. She says nothing, but she readjusts the collar of her own robe and leaves her scarf on the table, exposing her neck. 

* 

Perviel is lurking around outside the banquet room. When Viri approaches he perks up; when his eyes travel to her neck, he goes pale. 

“Are you all right?” Prince Perviel stammers. 

”Oh, quite,” Viri purrs, wrapping her hands around Lana’s waist. “You have no idea.” 

”And you never will,” Lana adds, her voice smooth as silk. 

“I think I’ll be leaving now,” Perviel manages, as his face turns bright red. 

”You do that,” Viri says merrily, staring him down. She and Lana glare at Perviel as he stumbles down the hallway, heading for the shuttle bay. 

”Safe travels!” Lana adds, her voice dripping with cheerful acid. 

“I love it when you’re wicked,” Viri whispers, biting Lana’s earlobe. When Lana sucks in her breath, Viri laughs and holds her tighter. 

”I see where you’re going, delightful brat. Anyone else could come along,” Lana warns her. 

”So?” 

”Force, I love you,” Lana laughs, leaning in close.


End file.
